Repentance and Redemption
by Ferretgirl920
Summary: When Draco turns his back on the dark lord, he joins the Order. Hijinx, Fluff and smut ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Repentance and Redemption

Draco looked down on the golden trio that had been brought before him. He could tell it was them, even with the stinging hex Granger seemed to have put on potter to disguise him. Now he was being asked to identify them. He hated this. Sure he had hated these three in school but he didn't want them to die. He never asked to be a death eater. Not like he was ever given a choice. But now he had a choice to make. 'It's not them' he said. 'You've got the wrong people.'

'Are you sure, Draco?' His aunt Bellatrix asked eagerly. 'You need to be sure.' 'I said its not them!' He snapped back at her. 'Oh very well. I guess we wont be calling the dark lord then...' she looked put off. 'Take them down to the dungeons then Draco. You need to practice your cruciatas anyway.'

Draco sighed as he led his three former enemies down to the dungeons. Once they arrived he turned around to face them. 'What the bloody hell are you three playing at, getting snatched like that. You can't be the savior of the wizarding world if your just going to get yourselves killed.'

There was a moment of silence before Weasley spoke. 'So you know who we are then?' 'Of course i bloody well recognize you three, did you really think I didn't?' 'Well why did you lie then?' Granger quipped. 'Yea, this could have been your shining moment for your precious dark lord' groaned potter through the pain of the stinging hex.

Draco sighed. Of course they thought he was just like the other death eaters. He supposed it was time for some explaining.

'Look, I never asked to be a death eater. I didn't have much of a choice.' He stated simply. Their confused faces told him he needed to further explain.

'When my father was sent to Azkaban, thank you potter, the dark lord decided it fell to me to take his place. Needless to say, I was reluctant, but he made it clear that it was an offer I couldn't refuse. He saw my weakness. My mother. The things he threatened to do to her... worse, to put me under the imperious and make me torture and rape her, and then kill her... then he said he would pull me out of the imperious long enough to see what i had done before killing me too... I had taken the dark mark by the end of that night.'

There was shocked silence. He waited a moment and continued, ' he told me my first mission was to kill dumbledoor. As i had failed, another death eater had to finish my work, but the dark lord is not forgiving. He knows I am not loyal to him. I am only obeying for the sake of my mother. Truth be told i have come to hate my father, as well as the dark lord and everything he stands for. You three are the only hope for ending this madness and you just had to go and get caught.'

'Well obviously we did it on purpose. We just couldn't wait to be held prisoner in your dungeons.' Potter rolled his eyes.

'Yes yes be sarcastic in a time like this. Very good Potter. I have a proposal for you. I know your group, the 'Order' or whatever, can offer protection. I Am going to let you contact your order to come here to rescue you and the rest of the prisoners. Your numbers are greater than those we have here. They might even manage to take out a few death eaters in the process. I only ask that my mother and i come with you when you leave. I need the order to protect her, because once The dark lord hears i have helped you escape...' Draco shuddered at the thought. 'Anyway, i will be of use to you. I have been on the inside for almost two years now. I have information, i can be helpful.' He paused.

'What do you say?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Repentance and Redemption

There was a pause while the trio processed this information. How can they trust him? It could all be an act. But looking at him now, the fact that the once proud Malfoy was hunched over and almost in tears... they knew with a glance what they had to do.

'Alright Malfoy, we accept. How can we contact our order from here?' Potter asked.

Draco picked his head up, dried his eyes, and smiled. 'Follow me.' He walked to a far wall and muttered something under his breath. The wall transformed into a passageway. He looked back to make sure they were following, and began the decent to the secret hall. The group arrived in a small room, no bigger than a broom cupboard. On the far wall, there was a fireplace with a grate over it. The grate was locked, which prevented floo travel, but allowed for floo calls. Draco reached into the alcove and pulled a small sack from the darkness. Floo powder. He handed it to Potter.

'Tell them you have been captured and are being held at Malfoy manner with many other prisoners. There are Six death eaters here, so inform them to bring enough people to overpower those six. Inform them of our terms, and tell them to arrive quickly. I will go upstairs and start letting down our protective enchantments. Make the call, and then wait. When they arrive I will help them take down the death eaters and we will come get you and the others.' With that he turned and walked back out, leaving the trio to make their call.

Draco arrived back upstairs, and saw the room was now empty. Perfect. He walked outside and began quietly removing the enchantments. He knew there was no turning back now. Once the spells were down, he went to go tell his mother to be ready to go.

'There is not time to explain. I need to protect you. Take only what you need, and hide in the alcove of the front room until I come get you.' Narcissa's eyes welled up. This was their chance. She solemnly nodded and kissed his forehead. 'Go, I will be waiting for you.'

Within 10 minutes there was a loud crash, and smoke was everywhere. There was screaming and hexes flying. It was over before he had a chance to lift his wand to help. A tall dark man walked from the smoke towards Draco.

'You must be Draco. Call me Kingsley. Where are the others?' Draco led the man down to the dungeons to free the prisoners, and the trio. Once everyone was back upstairs, he went to find his mother. It was time to start their new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Repentance and Redemption

'Welcome to headquarters' Kingsley mumbled as the wall split, revealing the hidden house. 'As you two will be joining the Order, this will be your new home. We will help you get settled once we take care of out rescued prisoners. We owe you a great debt.'

They stepped inside the home, and the Order rushed to help everyone and provide medical care to those in need. Draco and his mother received many dirty looks. Everyone had been informed of the changes, but they didn't trust him yet. He could see it in their eyes. He supposed he deserved that.

'Git' The twins mumbled in unison as they pushed passed him in the halls. He knew he had it coming, but he also knew he had to make these people trust him if he was going to be of any help.

'Dinner!' The Weasley matriarch called out. There was an enormous table set, and so many people. And so much food. Draco was hesitant to sit down, as was his mother, but once everyone else was seated, there was a long pause, and then the eldest Weasley man gestured for them to sit. They took their seats, and waited. There was more silence, but it was louder than ever. Draco stood up abruptly.

'I personally want to thank you all for what you are doing for my mother and I. If not for your generosity we would still be trapped in that house under the rule of a psychopath. I know that I have been a horrible git to many of you personally, and even for those who do not know me from school, the effects of my family name are still fresh in your minds. I would like to let you all know that i was never a death eater by choice, and i will be more than happy to help your cause in any way I can. I denounce my father, my name, and the Dark lord, and look forward to removing their pestilence from our world.'

Draco once again took his seat, and there was stunned silence, before Potter raised his glass, 'hear hear'. Everyone nodded in approval, raised their glasses to the newcomers, and began eating. It was then that the screaming started from the portrait of the late mistress Black in the other room. Everyone laughed as the Kingsley went to silence her. Draco felt a warmth wash over him as he smiled and dug in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Repentance and Redemption

It was his first official Order meeting. He sat nervously in the room, surrounded by his new allies. They were waiting for him to speak. Just as he was about to begin, he fell out of his chair, writhing in agony. His mark. It was burning as though someone was holding a branding iron on him. It began pulsing and glowing. Severus leaned over him. 'He is calling you. He must know what you have done.'

'What do I do?!' He shouted through the searing pain. 'You cannot ignore it forever. Eventually the mark will be apparated to his side. As you are rather attached to said mark, you will be taken with it.'

Draco jumped to his feet and immediately doubled over in pain. 'I can't let that happen.' In his deranged state he pulled out his want, causing everyone else to jump to their feet. He pointed his wand at his own arm. 'SECTUMSPEMPRA!' With a bloody squelch his arm was severed right below the elbow. The Arm quickly disappeared, as Severus had said it would be apparated to the dark lord. He fell to the ground. The thud of his own Body was the last thing he heard. Everything went dark.

'Bloody hell.''is he going to be ok?' ' should we try to regrow the arm?' 'No the mark may come back if you do'' just cauterize it' 'look i think he is waking up' Draco could hear the mumbles all around him as he came to. He realized he was laying somewhere soft and warm. There was a dull throbbing in his arm. Wait now. Where was his arm? Could he wiggle his fingers? No? What happened?

He opened his eyes and realized he was in a makeshift hospital room, surrounded by members of the order, his mother was sobbing quietly in the corner.

There was a bloody bandage around his arm, but it seemed to end below the elbow. He tried to sit up, but the Weasley man, Arthur, he thinks is his name, pushes him gently back down. 'Just stay there a while, you need to rest.'

'What happened?' Draco mumbles, looking around wildly at the pitying faces around him.

'You cut off your own arm in a mad attempt to avoid being called by Voldemort.' Potter states plainly, ignoring the flinch caused by him saying that name.

'Bloody brilliant if you ask me' Weasel laughs, and Draco sees Granger elbow him in the ribs. 'We decided it would be best to not try to grow the arm back, as with the dark magic used to create the mark, it might come back when the arm does...' she states, avoiding eye contact.

He cut off his own arm? He looks back down at the bloody stump. He cut off his own arm... he promptly leans over the side of the bed and retches. Someone muttered a cleaning spell and the mess vanished, but Dracos head was still reeling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Repentance and Redemption

His first few months as a member of the order seemed to fly by. His arm was healed, Hermione had even conjured a metal one for him similar to the one he had seen on wormtail. He had given all the information he had to the other members. They finally seemed to trust and accept him. He was even getting to be on a friendly first name basis with many of his new allies. Things were finally looking up.

He still felt guilty over how he had treated these people for so long. Everyone else seems to have put it in the past, but he cant. He knows he was a proper git, and he wanted to make it up to them all.

Without the Dark lord looking over him, Draco began to finally be himself. He didn't have to impress anyone. He no longer cared about following in lucius's footsteps. He could grow as a person on his own. He felt free. He had even started to notice that many of the people he had looked down on for years were very kind and even...attractive? Not that he would say anything, lest he get his arse kicked.

Of course some people had different ideas of what to do with his arse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, Repentance and Redemption

He was walking down one of the old abandoned hallways when he turned around and realized the twins were following him.

'Hi Fred, George. Pardon my suspicions but last time you were following me it was to get me to try that candy you made that made me ill... so what's this about?'

'We just want to have a chat with you.' 'Mind coming some place a bit more private?' They said, smirking.

Draco followed them up to their room. As soon as he got in the door, the were on him. Fred was already in front of him and George walked up behind, pressing him between the two of them.

'Wha-mph' Fred was kissing him as George began running his hands down his waist, kissing and licking at his neck.

He could feel himself getting hard. He wasnt sure what they were playing at but he wasn't about to tell them to stop.

They both pulled away at the same time. 'We can tell you are enjoying this, at least physically...' 'but we want to make sure you want this before we go any further'

They waited while Draco caught his breath. He did want this. He had never wanted anything more in his life. He nodded quickly, afraid if he waited to long they would change their minds.

The twins nodded silently to each other, George locked the door, and they began again.

They took turns making out with Draco, while slowly stripping him and themselves. Once Draco was down to his boxers, he stopped. The twins noticed his hesitance and pulled away, waiting to see what was wrong.

Draco looked at both of them. He wasn't sure how to go about explaining this... what if they laughed at him? What if they didn't want him anymore? He took a deep breath.

'I should probably tell you guys... i mean... im not very.. uh.. experienced?'

The twins shared a look. 'We thought you were the sex god of Slytherin?' 'Yea we have heard so many rumors about your... expertise'

Oh. Thats why. They bought into the rumors. Well, he thought, time to set the record straight.

'Pansy started those rumors in 5th year. The truth is... I'm actually a virgin...' There, it was out. He hoped they wouldn't laugh too much...

'Oh draco, we're so glad you told us that. We are going to make sure your first time is special.' 'We are going to make your every wish come true.'

They led him over to the bed, and gently urged him to lay down. Once he was comfortable, they started lavishing him with attention, kissing and caressing every inch of him.

With his approval, George slowly removed his boxers, and began gently sucking on the head of his dick. Dracos back arched into the sensation, while Fred leaned down and began kissing his neck, and down his chest. When he made it down to his hips, they Switched, and Fred started sucking deeper, and caressing down his hips, and around to his arse. Draco moaned and spread his legs wider for Fred, while George grabbed something out of the nightstand.

'We need you to move your leg, love' 'here put it up here, yea like that' George had reached over to gently grab his ankle and place it over Freds shoulder. 'Now the other one, theres a good boy, perfect.'

Fred leaned down to kiss Draco softly, then pulled back. 'Ok this is going to feel cold for a second, and then a little strange, but I promise it gets better.'

With that, he started circling his finger around Dracos entrance, it was covered in something cold and wet, Lube, he realIzed. It quickly warmed up as the finger slowly moved inward.

Draco arched his back once more as the finger slipped past the ring of muscle and started moving inside him. It stung a bit But he didn't want it to stop. A part of him even liked the pain.

He quickly adjusted to the finger and longed for the burning stretch again. 'Another. Please' he panted. 'Eager, are we?' George mumbled, leaning down capture Dracos lips while Fred slipped another finger inside. draco moaned his contentment as Fred began scissoring his fingers inside of him, stretching him out, before adding a third finger. This one hurt more, until George squirted more lube around his hole, which was quickly pushed inside by Freds fingers.

Suddenly, the fingers were gone and Draco felt so empty. He was about to start begging for more when Fred lined up his cock and began to push in.

Dracos eyes widened as he was impaled on the thick cock, stretched wider than he thought possible. The pain was almost to much. Until Fred hit something in him that made him scream.

Suddenly Draco clamped his legs down and began thrusting himself down onto Freds cock, moaning wildly as that spot was hit over and over again.

George began alternating between playing wth Dracos nipples and his cock, and when Fred thrust again, harder than before into that magic spot, Draco lost control.

Seeing white, he screamed again, for what felt like an eternity while he drifted on a lake if pure ecstasy. His body was on fire but his mind was calm.

He returned to his mind and body just in time to notice the twins switching places.

They didn't even give him a chance to catch his breath. George was already sliding into him. He didn't need to add any more lube, Draco was stretched open and George slid in using the remnants of his brothers cum that was making its way back out of Dracos sore arse.

Draco moaned again and tilted his head up to receive a ender kiss from Fred. 'Is this everything you wanted?' He whispered. Draco chucked and then gasped as George began thrusting into him. 'And more' he moaned. 'You guys are incredible.' 'We know' they said in unison, before resuming their onslaught of pleasure.

This round ended much like the first, and Draco never even made it back to his own room that night, as he was happily tangled between the gangly arms and legs of his two new lovers. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, Repentance and Redemption.

Draco awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs. He reluctantly moved to get up, realizing he was currently alone in the bed. The twins must have already gone downstairs. As Draco stood up he felt a dull throbbing pain from the previous nights activities, but found it oddly comforting.

He made his way to the shower and washed the dried sweat and come from himself before heading downstairs for breakfast.

When he arrived in the kitchen everyone who was already there stopped to stare at him, some giving him knowing smirks. Guess the Twins 'forgot' the silencing charm. No matter, they were all adults.

He seated himself at the table across from Fred and George and made himself a plate. Within a few moments everyone went back to minding their own business.

Draco made sure to take his sweet time licking his spoon clean, making eye contact with everyone he could while doing so, mostly the twins.

George stood up first, mumbling 'bloody hell, we've created a monster' and he and Fred left to go about their day, with identical smirks on their faces.

'Soooo' Ron started. 'Have a fun night?' Hermione kicked him under the table.

'Yes i did, im sure you know. You might be next, after last night i might just want to collect the whole Weasley clan' he winked at Ron, watching him turn a horrid shade of scarlet, mouth gaping like a fish, and left. As he walked out he heard Hermione mutter 'you kind of had that coming.'

Draco went to sit in the study, curling up on his favorite arm chair with an old worn book. He could still feel the dull throbbing inside of him, and smiled softly to himself. The twins were right, they might have created a monster. Even though he was sore, he could hardly wait to go again.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long.

After he finished his book, Draco walked back down the hall towards his rooms. He saw Ron heading out of Hermione's room along the way. His plan was just to ignore him after his quip this morning, but Ron wasn't having it.

'Draco, can we talk?' Draco stopped, closed his eyes, and sighed. He rubbed his temple with his fingertips as he turned around and greeted the redhead. 'Sure Ron, what ever can I do for you today?'

Ron scoffed and shuffled his feet a bit before he plucked up the nerve to speak again. 'Look, i get that your upset. My comment at breakfast may have been... uncouth, as 'Mione put it...' he sighed 'but after some thought... and discussion with her and the twins.. ' he looked like he was having trouble finding the right words.

Draco felt his cheeks flush as he began to realize what Ron was getting at. 'Are..are you...um, propositioning me..?' He fidgeted with this shirttail. 'I was joking about collecting the whole Weasley clan, i just wanted to watch you squirm a bit.'

'I know if was a joke, but this offer is serious. The twins seem to think that you might be interested in a more... unique... sexual setting than they provided last night.'

'Unique?' Draco asked. 'What did they mean by unique?' He really had no idea, last night had been amazing, what more could he ask for?

'Well they said that you were kind of out of it for a few minutes, and that you mumbled some stuff...' Ron was turning that shade of scarlet again, trying to figure out how to phrase this without getting hexed into next week.

'Look, I really don't want to go into it to much right now... we can explain later...' Ron tugged at the collar of his shirt, avoiding eye contact.

'We..?' Draco was unsure who /we/ included. Could Ron have meant that.. ? 'Yea, we.. me and 'Mione... we were discussing inviting you to join us tonight.'

Now it was Dracos turn to rapidly turn various unflattering shades of red, then pallid white as all the blood left his face. He had to be joking. Ron would never let anyone touch Hermione. This was a setup. If he agreed surely Ron would just hex his bullocks off... but if it was a joke, why did Ron look so flustered...?

'Alright... i'll join you tonight ' he started cautiously, waiting for Ron to whip out his wand and attack. 'What time would you like to...?'

'Meet us in my room after Dinner. And do try to keep an open mind. Your subconscious might want and enjoy things you never expected.' With that, Ron turned heal and walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

Draco pondered that for a moment... what could Ron have meant by that? What had he just gotten himself into to? He shook his head and continued walking to his room. He would just have to wait and find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, Repentance and Redemption.

Draco went about his day with a knot in his stomach, and a bit if a hard-on. What could be in store for him tonight? What had he said in his sex filled daze that had convinced the twins he needed something 'unique'?

Somewhere in the back of his mind floated a memory. It felt like it was a hundred years away. He tried for a moment to grasp it, to remember what was said, but all he could remember was the feeling. A feeling of belonging. A feeling of having a place. Of being where he belonged. It was a feeling of desire so strong his knees buckled beneath him and he felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him. It was there on his knees he realized what he needed.

At dinner that night he kept looking back and forth between Hermione and Ron, who were both decidedly pretending nothing had changed.

He pushed his food around on his plate a bit more before quietly excusing himself. He went back to his room to clean up and wait.

The seconds passed like minutes and the minutes passed like hours. After what seemed like an eternity, he heard footsteps in the hall.

He waited a few more minutes, not wanting to seem too eager, and then made his way to Rons room.

When he arrived he took a moment to gather himself, before knocking lightly on the door. Ron answered the door, gently pulled Draco in, and immediately blindfolded him.

'Relax, we just don't want to ruin any of the surprises.' Ron stated simply when he saw Draco tense up. 'If at any point you want to leave, you can. If you do not want to continue, you may go now, no harm done.'

Draco immediately shook his head. 'If I didn't want to be here I wouldn't have come.'

'Glad to hear it.' Hermione smirked, a slight smug tone to her voice. 'Kneel on the ground where you're standing until we are finished setting up.'


End file.
